Manis dan Keren
by BlueLaLa04
Summary: sesuatu seperti apa yang menurut Naruto 'manis? dan lelaki seperti apa yang bisa dibilang 'keren' oleh seorang Hinata?/Drabble NaruHina AU,OOC,TYPO,ANEH


**NARUTO punyanya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Manis dan Keren**

**By BlueLaLa04**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dan ide pasaran**

* * *

**Manis**

"Huwaaa. Ne! Ne! Coba lihat deh Naruto-kun" Panggil gadis cilik bersurai indigo pada lelaki mungil yang sedang asyik bermain dengan kumbang hasil tangkapannya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto oleh gadis cilik itu pun menoleh. Lalu berjalan mendekati gadis cilik yang sedang memandangi sepasang capung jarum berwarna oranye dan berwarna biru muda yang terbang hinggap di rerumputan basah.

"Jalannya pelan-pelan saja Naruto-kun. Nanti kamu bisa membuat capung ini kabur. Pelan-pelan saja! Jangan sampai rumputnya goyang dan jangan bersuara" Bisik gadis cilik itu. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran. Bagaimana ia bisa berjalan tanpa membuat rumput-rumput ini bergoyang dan bersuara kalau ia menginjaknya? Walaupun bingung, Naruto menurut juga.

"Ada apa sih, Hinata?" Bisik Naruto disamping Hinata yang kini sedang berjongkok memperhatikan dua capung jarum itu terbang diantara rerumputan panjang didepan mereka berdua. Sesekali capung-capung itu hinggap lalu terbang lagi. Naruto kecil yang memang mempunyai sifat yang jahil mencoba menakuti capung-capung itu dengan kumbang yang ia tangkap tadi. Belum sempat Naruto mengarahkan kumbangnya ke tempat capung-capung itu hinggap, Hinata menahan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan jahil dong Naruto-kun" Tegur Hinata. Naruto bingung. Lalu untuk apa Hinata memanggilnya kesini? Untuk apa hanya melihat dua capung jarum hinggap dirumput? Akan lebih menarik dan lucu kalau bisa membuat capung-capung itu terbang ketakutan karena kumbang atau menangkap capung itu dan menyentuhkannya ke pusar supaya tidak ngompol, kan? Dengar-dengar dari teman-teman sih begitu.

"Kenapa? Gak asyik dong kalau gak ngejahilin mereka. Memang apa bagusnya ngeliatin mereka begitu?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai penasaran. Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir ranumnya. Gadis cilik itu memberi isyarat agar Naruto memelankan suaranya. Naruto yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk bingung. Lalu kembali memperhatikan capung itu.

"Coba lihat deh, Naruto-kun? Warna mereka bagus ya? aku suka yang biru" Bisik Hinata. Iris lavendernya tidak berhenti memandang gerak-gerik kedua capung itu.

"Yang oranye juga bagus. Seperti warna bajuku! Iya kan?" Kata Naruto riang sambil menarik kaos oranye yang dipakainya. Hinata mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Mereka manis ya..." Ucap Hinata lirih. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang sehingga capung-capung itu pergi dari hadapan Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata menoleh menatap iris biru sapphire milik lelaki cilik itu. "Iya kan? Aku suka sekali melihat capung jarum yang terbangnya berpasangan. Mereka manis sekali.

"Manis? Enggak juga ah" Jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng. Lelah berjongkok, Naruto pun duduk berselonjor disamping Hinata. Hinata pun meniru. Kumbang yang tadi dipegangnya kini ia lepaskan.

"Heh? Mereka tidak manis ya? kalau menurut Naruto-kun, sesuatu yang manis itu kayak gimana?" Tanya Hinata polos. Dipandangnya Naruto yang sedang memasang pose sok berpikir. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat teman sebayanya yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Hmm..." Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih memandangnya penasaran. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menangkup pipi Hinata sehingga membuat wajah Hinata menjadi aneh dan menggemaskan.

"Yang manis itu Hinata! Apalagi pipimu! Aku suka banget cubit-cubit pipi kamu!" Teriak Naruto gemas. Hinata yang semula kaget lalu ikut tertawa.

Haaah~ Masa kecil yang menyenangkan.

* * *

**Keren**

"Ck! Sialan! Aku kalah lagi! Dasar Teme no Baka!" Geram Naruto sambil meremas kertas hasil ujian akhir semesternya. Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto pelan. Mencoba menenangkan lelaki bersurai kuning itu dengan tindakan. Ia paham betul kalau Naruto sedang frustasi seperti ini, Nasehat sebijak apapun pasti tidak akan didengarnya.

"Kau tahu kan Hinata? Aku selalu berusaha belajar dan aktif supaya mendapat nilai yang bagus. Tapi si Sasuke teme itu! Ih! Tanpa belajar! Bayangkan?! Kerjaannya cuma tidur dikelas! Mainan cewek huh. Tapi nilainya! Kenapa selalu sempurna?!" Gerutu Naruto lagi dengan nada kesal. Hinata hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. Diusapnya punggung Naruto dengan sayang. Lalu usapannya sampai dirambut jabrik Naruto. Naruto sangat menikmati segala tindakan yang dilakukan Hinata terhadapnya. Perasaan yang semula menggebu-gebu menjadi lebih tenang. Hinata memang tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Menikmati senja yang indah di tempat kesukaan mereka berdua. Merasakan semilir angin yang mengantarkan bau rerumputan luas di hadapan mereka.

"Ingat ya Hinata! Kamu jangan ikut-ikutan yang lain ya!" Wanti-wanti Naruto terhadap Hinata setelah sekian lama heningg. Hinata menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Memangnya ikutan seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Tangan Hinata berpindah lagi ke punggung Naruto.

"Tahu sendiri kan Teme suka banget mainan cewek? Dan kamu tahu kan dia banyak yang naksir?" Tanya Naruto menggebu-gebu. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak akan begitu. Naruto-kun kan tahu sendiri" jawab Hinata dengan senyum. Senyum Hinata sangat manis sampai membuat kedua matanya pun ikut tersenyum. _Eyesmile._

"Maaf ya, Hinata" Ucap Naruto lirih. Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari punggung Naruto lalu fokus menatap lelaki kuning jabrik dengan tatapan sendu dan penasaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto meminta maaf padanya?

"Maaf untuk apa? Apa yang sudah Naruto-kun perbuat?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto menatap dalam mata gadis bersurai indigo itu. Ah.. Hinata banyak berubah ya. Dia sudah bukan gadis kecil yang cengeng lagi seperti dulu. Hinata bertambah kuat dan..

Cantik.

Naruto tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa se keren Teme sialan itu. Dia pintar, tampan dan yahh kau tahu sendiri lah. Aku ini sama sekali bukan pria yang keren." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto. Memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya aku yang tahu Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun selalu berusaha lebih keras dari siapapun. Semuanya pasti ada yang kurang sempurna" Ucap Hinata sambil memandang matahari senja yang mulai turun ke peraduannya.

"Bagiku, Naruto-kun adalah pria yang paling keren yang pernah aku kenal. Kamu seperti super hero!" Jawab Hinata riang. Senyumnya sangat tulus dan cerah. Sangat cantik di mata Naruto...

Manis.

Naruto teringat sesuatu. Ditangkupkannya pipi Hinata di kedua tangannya. Membentuk wajah aneh yang menurut Naruto itu sangat manis. Hinata kaget. Lalu tertawa geli.

"Hahaha Naruto-kun. Sudah lama kamu tidak begini padaku" Kekeh Hinata. Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Kamu manis"

"Kamu keren banget"

Lalu kecupan singkat diberikan Naruto untuk Hinata. Yah seiring waktu, persahabatan bisa berubah menjadi hal yang seperti ini kan?

=END=

* * *

**Eto.. apa ini? Mungkin karena banyak hari senggang aku jadi suka menghayal. Maaf kalau aneh ya. bener-bener gak dapet ide yang gak pasaran. Ini romance friendship loh ya. ceritanya hinata itu sahabatnya naruto dari kecil. Mereka selalu bareng-bareng sampe akhirnya... yah kalian tahu sendiri lah jenis cerita begituan.**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah mau baca. Maafkan saya karena saya memang lemah dalam hal EYD dan Typo. Maaf fanfict ini sangat aneh. Tapi ini hobi saya. Mohon dikoreksi ya.**

**Terimakasih juga yang udah baca "Senpai, Thank you!" tidak saya duga banyak yang suka. Terimakasih banyak. Saya akan berusaha membuat fic yang ringan seperti "Senpai, Thank You!" walaupun menurut saya agak susah untuk mendpatkan ide cerita yang terkesan... Natural! Aduh harus banyak-banyak survey dari pengalaman hehehehe.**

**THANK YOU :***

**Yogyakarta, 28 Agustus 2014**

**Sign**

**BlueLaLa04**


End file.
